


Sharing is Caring

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [34]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Multi, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: A chance to be with Calderon and Vexx at the same time? No way could Valentina pass up that opportunity.
Relationships: Calderon Lynch/Original Female Character, Vexx Serif/Original Female Character
Series: Requests [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 6





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Kaja featuring their OC Valentina.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The two men stared each other down from across Valentina’s room, one blond, one redhead. The redhead’s face bore a smirk that was amused as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

The blond’s sapphire eyes were narrowed, as if daring the redhead to do anything that might piss him off. His own arms were crossed, the fabric of his sleeves pulled taut over his biceps.

Valentina looked between the pair of them nervously. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…”

That broke their staring contest, Calderon and Vexx looking at the Tilaari in the room with them. Calderon was the first to speak, shaking his head.

“No, you said this was something you wanted to try. I’m willing. But I want to make damn sure Serif here doesn’t overstep.” The captain cast a quick glance toward Vexx who chuckled.

“You’re basically letting me fuck your girlfriend. I’d say overstepping is a moot point at this juncture, wouldn’t you?” Vexx pushed away from the wall and took a few steps closer. He appeared relaxed, but Valentina could tell there was an underlying tension.

Calderon bit back a low growl. “You’re not fucking my girlfriend. I’m allowing the two of you to be together for one evening. But I’m not going anywhere.”

“Playing chaperon, are we? Fine with me.” Vexx shrugged, uncrossing his arms and sticking his hands in his pockets. He looked toward Valentina. “How do you wanna do this then?”

“I want both of you,” Valentina replied immediately. “I want to use my mouth.”

Cal considered for a long moment, but was the first to accept. “All right.”

Vexx was nodding when Valentina looked toward him again. “Okay.”

That tension lingered and Valentina bit back a sigh, pushing away the worry to the back of her mind. She reached up to begin unbuttoning her shirt. The second the clothes started to come off, she had their complete and undivided attention.

As her shirt fell to the floor, Vexx and Cal were still just standing there staring. She arched a pale brow at the pair. “This will be pretty awkward if I’m the only one naked.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that…” Vexx smirked, but even as he made the sarcastic quip, he began to undress as well. 

All was silent for a few minutes save for the sound of articles of clothing hitting the floor until at last all three were bare.

Valentina’s gaze immediately moved to Vexx. She’d never seen him nude before and drank in the sight of him. He noticed her appraisal of him, but was too busy looking at her as well. She felt warm, strong arms wrap around her from behind, then a kiss pressed to her cheek.

“Go on,” Calderon murmured in her ear. She knew he wasn’t one for sharing, yet he’d made an exception because he knew she wanted to have this at least once. She loved him for it, turning her head to seek his lips with her own.

Cal met her halfway and the kiss was brief yet still deep and intense all the same. Then he let her go.

Vexx stood there waiting for her and as Valentina closed the short distance between them, stepping out of Calderon’s embrace, the redhead held out his hand to her in silent offering. Hands clasped and with a tug from him, Valentina was suddenly in Vexx’s embrace.

She offered no protest when a hot mouth claimed her own, one hand cradling her cheek while Vexx’s other arm wound tightly around her waist. The warm press of his bare flesh against hers sent shivers down Valentina’s spine, the glow of her pink skin brightening.

It was at once familiar and new all at the same time. They’d kissed dozens of times in the palace corridors and all those secret places they’d wandered off to. But she’d never felt his body against hers in such a way, with nothing separating them. Vexx kissed her like she was the air that he needed to breathe and Valentina gave as good as she was given.

Air was required, sadly, and Vexx’s lips had to part from hers. He busied himself in the meantime with laying a trail of kisses along her jaw then down her throat as she felt his cock stirring against her hip. How many times had she wondered what it would be like to just let themselves go like this? To not have to worry about being caught. Too damn many.

Hands slid over her body possessively, reaching around to grip her ass and squeeze firmly which drew a gasp from her parted lips. The gasp became a low moan when Vexx’s mouth captured one of her nipples, licking and nibbling as a flush spread over Valentina’s skin. 

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to have you?” Vexx’s voice as a low murmur, thick with arousal, pupils blown when his eyes rose to her face after releasing her nipple.

“How long?” She wanted to know desperately. She’d always wondered.

“Since that very first kiss in that secret passageway in the palace.” He claimed another one from her then, his tongue slipping between her lips to play with Valentina’s. Her hands rose, gripping his red hair tightly. The knowledge was almost staggering. She’d wanted him just as long if not longer. And to know that she could have him, just this once, was both heady and thrilling.

“You wanted to use your mouth, right?” Vexx murmured against her lips, the tip of his nose lightly brushing against hers. Valentina nodded silently and earned a grin from him. “Go right ahead then. Though I suppose I should be nice and let him go first.”

Valentina looked toward Calderon who had been standing there silently throughout her exchange with Vexx and she felt bad for not giving him attention. 

“Cal, come here please?” She smiled for him, happy to see the little quirk at one corner of his mouth in response as the captain approached upon hearing her request. Then she pulled him in to kiss him as well, feeling the solid warmth of Vexx against her back and Cal against her front.

Being between the two men as she was made her shudder, wanting to press into them both at the same time, to savor the feel of them while she had the chance to. Yet Valentina knew she wanted to do far more than just that. She and Cal shared a hungry kiss, his mouth firm and demanding on hers like he wanted to show her just who she belonged to.

“Get on your knees.” The words were a low, rumbling growl against her lips before Valentina felt Cal’s hand on her shoulder, gently yet firmly guiding her down to the floor.

She knelt before the them, looking up. Valentina couldn’t hold back her excitement, nor stop her mouth from watering as she trailed her gaze down their perfect bodies to the rigid cocks in front of her. She turned to Cal first, whose hand slid into her pale hair.

Calderon kept her head in place as he stepped up to her, his other hand at the base of his thick cock as he rubbed the crown against her lips. “Open.”

Valentina opened her mouth for him without any hesitation and shuddered when he slid between her lips. She heard Cal groan once he was in her mouth fully and she did her best not to gag around his cock. Then he started moving. Cal wasn’t one to do things by halves and he also didn’t care to waste time. He proved as much by the way he started fucking her mouth after a few slow thrusts of his hips. 

She gagged around his cock and he smirked, hearing the moans intermingled. "You like that don't you? Such a good little whore..."

“Oh, Cal, she’s not a whore, she’s a fucking princess. Show some respect,” Vexx smirked, tugging on Valentina’s hair to pull her off of Cal’s dick then onto his own.

Piercing blue eyes narrowed at the redhead upon being addressed so casually. “That’s Captain to you, Serif.”

She didn’t object to their tug of war, accepting Vexx’s cock in her mouth just as eagerly as she had Calderon’s. Valetina felt Cal take her hand and bring it to his cock, the skin slick with her saliva as she began to stroke him. She was careful to keep her jaw relaxed and let Vexx do as he pleased. He groaned, just as relentless in his thrusts as Cal was.

Her chin and breasts were slick with her own spit from where it escaped her mouth as Calderon reclaimed her attention at last, sliding between her lips once he’d pulled her off of Vexx’s cock. Valentina brought her hand up to stroke Vexx in return while Cal took his pleasure by fucking her face.

“Fuck yes. Having a princess on her knees for me, watching her take my cock down her throat…” Vexx’s words were sinful, thick with the lust that she could hear in his voice. “You look damn good on your knees, Your Highness.”

Valentina’s heart was pounding and she could feel her body responding to the treatment they bestowed upon her, both actions and words. Especially when Cal joined in.

“Always so good with that mouth of yours. Perfect for sucking my dick,” the captain said while she stroked Vexx, spreading precome along the head with her thumb. Then the Kitalphan was tugging on her hair to turn her head and his cock was in her mouth again.

Together, they took turns, taking full advantage of the pleasure that she so willingly offered them. She refused to neglect either of the men, continuing to make sure that she was stroking whomever was not in her mouth. Valentina wanted to taste them both so badly, eager to have their spend on her tongue.

Cal was the first to grant her wish after his thrusts became erratic, the wet heat of his release spilling into her mouth as he kept his cock buried between her lips. It left him panting and flushed, but he was smirking with satisfaction when he felt her swallowing around him.

Valentina only had a few moments to savor the taste of her partner before Vexx was seeking her again. He was close too by the look of him, skin flushed, though not as bright a red as his hair. She felt Calderon’s hand leave her hair at last to be replaced with Vexx’s. His other hand cradled her jaw as his hips bucked forward until he too was climaxing. She eagerly swallowed all that he gave her just as she had with Cal before he pulled back.

She was breathless and so aroused, squirming where she knelt on the floor. Then Vexx was lifting her into his arms and carrying her toward the nearest flat surface which happened to be her bed, laying her there on her back. The redhead wasted no time in lowering his head between Valentina’s thighs once he’d spread them. His tongue found her clit, licking at it rapidly and thrusting two fingers inside of her as he did so.

She cried out and arched her back, feeling the bed dip beside her as Calderon took a seat. He devoted his attention to her breasts as her chest heaved, latching onto one of her nipples with his mouth while the other received attention from his hand. Together, they had her writhing and moaning in short order until stars burst behind her closed lids and Valentina was lost to her own orgasm.

As she came down from that high, she vaguely registered Cal and Vexx speaking.

“Any chance of a repeat performance?” Vexx was asking.

If anything, Cal sounded amused. “Maybe if you ask nicely, Serif.”

His words gave her hope and Valentina couldn’t hold back a smile, excited by the possibilities. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
